Algo extraño se fortalece
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Las hermanas Halliwell se encuentran ante una prueba de la magia mas fuerte: el amor, que lo vence todo mas allá de espacio y tiempo
1. Prologo

El cielo repleto de estrellas y las olas del mar creando una pacífica melodía con su vaivén podría ser un espectáculo de fe y paz. Pero para la mujer que estaba frente a él , el mar representaba pérdida, abandono, y eso la llenaba de rabia. Sin embargo ahí esta: con el rostro erguido, peleando contra las lágrimas que desesperadamente buscaban su camino a la libertad.

Tras de sí podía escuchar unos pasos. Unos pasos de hombre, pero no podía decir si eran amigos o enemigos, no importaba, nada importaba ya había perdido algo valioso, su vida era siempre la misma, por mas que intentara cambiar, nada podía hacerse ya.

El corazón del hombre que se aproximaba estaba tan roto que apenas podía respirar, igual que el de ella. Ambos se odiaban a si mismos por lo que acababan de hacer, aun cuando había sido de mutuo acuerdo y en el fondo sabían que era lo mejor, la sensación de haber cometido pecado era mas fuerte.

El se acercó por detrás y la abrazó con todo el amor por ella : ella , su razón de vivir, de ser, de existir, por quien era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y lo había probado en mas de una ocasión. Aspiró su perfume y besó con suavidad su cuello. Un leve roce apenas, pretexto perfecto para que finalmente las lágrimas de ambos surcaran por sendos rostros.

"¿Salió bien?" Preguntó ella , la voz quebrándose

"Perfecto" respondió él en igual tono "Está bien, nadie lo notó " la estrechó con fuerza "Te prometo que pronto acabará, estaremos bien, siempre lo estamos"

"Debes odiarme" la voz de ella denotaba un terrible sufrimiento "todo esto empezó conmigo"

"¿Qué?" él no podía creer lo que escuchaba "no, jamás haría eso" dijo mientras con delicada fuerza la tornaba para mirar sus ojos "Nunca en ningún momento te he odiado, sería incapaz de hacer algo así porque odiarte es odiarme a mi mismo"

Pero ella no estaba convencida "Aun recuerdo claramente cuando me dijiste que querías una casa con una linda cerca blanca, garage para dos autos y un niño gritando, no puedo culparte y lamento que"

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo , otra vida, y nunca pasó, ni pasaría, porque yo lo quise a tu lado, y sólo a tu lado y habiendo pasado a formar parte de tu mundo lo obtuve, ¿no lo ves? Tengo un lindo departamento, en una zona con vista al mar , un auto, cierto, pero no necesito otro, una hija que arroja objetos cuando está enojada, y lo mas importante, te tengo a ti. Es un milagro, un verdadero milagro, y yo no podría ser mas feliz, el precio puede parecer alto, pero lo pagaría mil veces con gusto" besó los labios de su esposa y tras romper el beso se arrodilló "Perdóname por haber dicho eso, la verdad es que no entendía las cosas, comprende que las cosas cambiaron ahora, y que si antes renegué, ahora agradezco cada día por que tu eres quien eres"

La pareja se fundió en un abrazo, años de amor que no necesitan nada mas, años de ser almas gemelas, de amarse sin importar distancia y tiempo... no terminarían en ese momento, cuando estaban mas unidos que nunca.


	2. Simplemente Meredith

Piper despertó con el familiar sonido del llanto de un bebé, seguramente Wyatt estaba despierto, o tal ves Chris. "Ya voy , ya voy, ¿Por qué Leo nunca está cuando ustedes despiertan?" se levantó y fue hacia sus hijos, ambos dormían plácidamente, sin embargo el llanto era muy fuerte, no podía estar fuera de la casa, salió al pasillo "¿Phoebe?" su hermana salió asustada

"¿Les pasa algo a los niños?"

"No, están bien, en realidad estan dormidos"

"Piper, un niño llora en esta casa"

"Lo sé, pero no es mío " dijo Piper mirando a su hermana.

Entendiendo sin palabras ambas corrieron al cuarto de su hermana Paige.

Paige estaba en shock, frente a su cama, donde una niña de aproximadamente la edad de Wyatt lloraba profusa y escandalosamente. Era realmente bonita, sus ojos grises, su cabello negro sedoso y su piel aceitunada

"Paige, ¿qué hace esta niña en tu cama?"

"¿Llorar?"

"Muy graciosa" dijo Piper

"¿De donde salió?" Dijo Phoebe mirándola fijamente

Paige se sonrojó "Pues... tal ves, del futuro" dijo tratando de hablar tan rapido que sus hermanas no lo entendieran

"¿DEL FUTURO?" Gritó Piper, y su grito no sólo hizo que la pequeña llorara mas, sino que sus propios hijos comenzaran a llorar "genial, yo veré a mis hijos, tu encargate de esa niña"

Piper salió de la habitación mientras que Paige cargaba a la pequeña "oh, genial, está furiosa, me matará"

"Si crees que eso es furia es obvio que no conociste a Prue" dijo Phoebe con un suspiro "ahora, como es que terminaste con una niña del futuro, si me quieres explicar"

"no lo sé" confesó Paige, sólo sé que estaba pensando en que me gustaría conocer a mi futura descendencia, tu sabes como Chris vino, o como ustedes fueron con mamá, según me contaste, me paré al baño y cuando volví estaba esta pequeñita en la cama"

"bueno, nosotras y Chris eramos adultos, no veo como una bebé podría venir del futuro así como así " Argumentó Phoebe

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?" Dijo Paige mientras mecía a la pequeña

"Desafortunadamente no, pero aun así... ¿qué dice esa pulsera?"

Paige tomó el pequeño bracito para descubrir la esclava y leer el nombre que tenía escrito "Meredith"

"¿Meredith?" Frunció el ceño "¿Por qué habría yo de ponerte ese nombre? No me gusta"

"Tal ves no es tu hija" suspiró Phoebe "debe haber otra explicación" sucumbiendo a su instinto maternal, tomó a la pequeña en ese momento su visión se torno blanco y negro, y vio claramente un demonio atacando a la bebita en esa misma habitación"

"PIPER" gritó

Piper llegó corriendo "¿Qué pasa?"

"no es del futuro, un demonio está por atacarla—" una sombra se materializaba mientras un demonio gritaba lanzando una bola de energía rumbo a Phoebe y Meredith

"BOLA DE ENERGIA" Gritó Paige desviándola de regreso a su emisor , mientras Piper levantaba sus manos para hacerlo volar en mil pedazos

"Bueno, parece que es una inocente que salvar, pero ¿por que?" Dijo Piper

"Es obvio ¿no?" dijo Paige "debe ser bruja, es decir, hemos visto demonios atacando a Wyatt y a Chris"

"CHRIS!" gritó Piper sin obtener respuesta "LEO"

Esta vez Leo apareció frente a ellas "¿Qué pasa? Estaba discutiendo con los elders, tenemos un... ¿quién es esta niña?"

"esperábamos que tú lo dijeras" suspiró Piper "alguien vino y la dejo en la cama de Paige, y acabamos de ser atacadas por un demonio, demasiado fácil de vencer por cierto, no me gusta para nada"

Chris orbitó en ese momento "Solo quiero que quede registrado que yo iba ganando , Niñas" saludó y de pronto reparó en la pequeña "¿Meredith?" dijo sorprendido

"¿La conoces?" Preguntó Paige

"¿Fuiste tu quien la trajo?"

"Que?" Dijo Chris aun confundido "Esteeee, si claro, fui yo"

"no mientas Chris, has estado conmigo todo este tiempo" dijo Leo mirando confundido a su hijo

"Papá, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?" dijo esto y orbitó , Leo lo siguió

"Espera Leo" dijo Phoebe mientras Paige se disponía a orbitar, pero Phoebe la detuvo "tenemos que confiar en ellos"

"No significa que no pueda castigar a Chris" suspiró Piper

Arriba Leo estaba perdiendo la paciencia

"¿Esos son los modales que has aprendido de tus padres?"

"Ay por favor, sabes perfectamente que no puedo decirte nada delante de mi mamá y mis tías"

Leo suspiró "está bien, te escucho"

"No hay mucho que decir, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de alguien que en el futuro será crucial para mi? ¿Que me cuidó y protegió y que finalmente me dio el poder para venir de regreso y cambiar la historia? Es Meredith"

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron mas allá de los límites decentes "Eso significa que no hemos cambiado nada?"

"Eso significa que cambiamos lo malo, pero no lo bueno, mas importante aun, eso significa que no somos los únicos que sabemos sobre la existencia de Meredith, lo cual, si me permites decirlo, es demasiado ... inconveniente"

Parecia que Leo quería decir algo, pero no podía... "Si tu madre se entera..."

"Furiosa no empieza a describir su reacción, lo sé, y no quiero estar ahí cuando eso pase"

"¿Quizá podríamos evitar que lo supiera?"

"Lo hará tarde o temprano"

"si, " asintió Leo "Pero podemos ganar un poco de tiempo, prepararla tal ves"

"bueno, supongo que podemos decirle la verdad a medias"

"¿Verdad a medias?"

"Bueno, es obvio que saben que si Meredith está con ellas es por una razón, podemos decirles que es la reencarnación de Morgan le Fay y que por eso es presa de demonios grandes y poderosos. Eso y mantenerla alejada de Phoebe, tu sabes, evitar sus visiones mientras sea posible."

Leo suspiró profundamente "No será facil "

"Wyatt es la reencarnación de Arturo " dijo Chris "Me pregunto si yo seré la de Merlín"

"ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de contestarte eso" respondió Leo "esta bien, eso haremos, espero que ganemos suficiente tiempo"

"Lo hicimos, lo haremos... como sea, además si está con ellas es porque aun corre peligro, yo puedo cuidarla si quieres"

Los ojos de Leo denotaban ternura "¿Tanto la quieres?"

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Meredith ha sido en ambos universos una hermana mayor para mi, como Prue para mi mamá y Phoebe"


	3. La premonicion

LA Premonición

Piper estaba preparando comida para tres bebés motivo por el cual Paige estaba sola lidiando con los pequeños cuando Phoebe llegó.

Meredith estaba muy inquieta, como queriendo apartarse de Wyatt, o eso parecia, sin embargo lo que llamaba la atención es que no lloraba. Por una razón inexplicable hasta el momento, Phoebe sentía la profunda necesidad de abrazar y proteger a esta pequeña, la tomó entre sus brazos apartándola de sus sobrinitos.

Sus oídos zumbaron, su visión se tornó blanco y negro: comenzó una vision para la que no estaba nada preparada.

Vio el nacimiento de Meredith, era una cueva oscura, extraña. Una sacerdotisa trazó un círculo de protección, se veía que afuera de la cueva había un gran ataque demoníaco, entonces la vio, la mujer que experimentaba los dolores de parto y trataba de usar sus poderes de bruja para seguir peleando. pero el parto era inminente, se sentó en el círculo con las piernas abiertas... Phoebe pudo sentir el dolor y el miedo mezclados mientras contemplaba el nacimiento.

La visión cambió y Phoebe pudo ver a ambos padres de la bebita, abrazándola y jugando con ella, cuando un demonio poderoso los atacó, la mamá dio pelea mientras su padre -un whitelighter- se la llevaba de ahí y la dejaba en la cama de Paige-

"¿Phoebe?" Paige la sacó de su visión "¿estás bien? ¿Viste algo?"

Phoebe asintió, pero sus instintos la llevaron a mentir "vi el ataque del demonio que quiere a Meredith, no es casualidad que esté aqui, pero créanme, no viene del futuro"

Piper , que entró con las mamilas suspiró "Genial, como si no tuviera que lidiar con demonios que quieren a mis hijos, ahora tengo que salvar a la hija de alguien mas"

"no digas eso, Piper" La reprimió Phoebe "Piensa que a ti te gustaría que si tu no puedes alguien cuide de Wyatt y Chris"

Piper suspiró "tienes razón, pero... ¿pueden hacerse cargo por un par de horas? Tengo que ir a P3

"si, por supuesto "Dijo Paige

Pero Phoebe estaba como ida, no podía creer la visión que tuvo, no tenía coherencia.

Piper regresó horas después

"encontraron algo?"

"no, Phoebe ha estado distante, en su computadora analizando cosas" Se quejó Paige "no puedo cuidar tres niños y ver el libro de las Sombras" suspiró

"bueno, subamos todos al ático" dijo Piper cargando a los suyos. Paige se hizo cargo de Meredith y jalaron a Phoebe al ático a ver si podía localizar al demonio en el libro de las sombras"

"Quisiera que me enseñaran que pagina buscar" suspiró Piper mientras Paige le ayudaba. Phoebe observaba a los niños "Pero parece que nuestros contactos allá arriba están dormidas"

Wyatt le quitó un muñeco al pequeño Chris que estaba a punto de llorar cuando Meredith parpadeó y el muñeco volvió con su dueño original

"Phoebe?" Piper la sacó de sus pensamientos "¿pasa algo?"

"Me preguntaba..." suspiró Phoebe con la voz entrecortada. "Piper, ¿por qué tuviste dos hijos?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Piper frunció el ceño

"bueno, tu te viste en el futuro, y tenías una hija.."

"Basta, abuela" Interrumpió Piper molesta "Mis hijos no son malos."

"no quise decir eso" se disculpó Phoebe inmediatamente "es sólo que"

"Como le dije a la abuela, en ese futuro Prue estaba viva y a ti te quemaban en la hoguera"

"interesante futuro" dijo Paige por lo bajo

"exacto , Piper" Asintió Phoebe "de eso hablo, Prue y yo decidimos cambiar nuestra vida, tú no. Prue renunció a Buckland y buscó suerte como fotógrafa, yo... aprendí mi lección, pero tu dejaste a Dan, porque te viste casada con Leo"

"Prue decidió dejar su vida de riquezas y enfrentar la muerte" Dijo Piper con amargura

"¿Riquezas?" Paige estaba mas confundida

"Eso no importa ahora, " dijo Phoebe "Me refiero a que tu aceptaste ese destino, casarte con el mismo hombre, y te embarazaste por el tiempo que ... debiste , ¿por qué Wyatt es niño? ¿Por qué llegó Chris?"

"Phoebe tiene un punto." Dijo Paige comenzando a comprender lo que quería decir su hermana "¿Por que el cambio de destino de Phoebe y Prue interfirió en el sexo de tus hijos?"

"no lo sé, ni me interesa" Dijo Piper poniéndose nerviosa "Sólo sé que amo a mis hijos y no me importa si son hombres o mujeres, en cuanto a Phoebe, creo que tener una carrera exitosa es mejor que ser quemada en la hoguera , y Prue..."

Phoebe la abrazó "¿Aun no la perdonas?"

"Tenemos que concentrarnos en un demonio a vencer, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Piper "mientras esta niña esté aquí, mis hijos también están en peligro, no puedo permitirlo"

"sabes Piper" dijo Paige meditabunda "aun cuando logremos salvarla, ¿cómo sabremos quienes son sus padres? ¿qué tal si sus padres murieron ya?"

"Eso es seguro" dijo Phoebe por lo bajo

Piper y Paige la miraron con extrañeza

Bueno, quiero decir que es casi seguro que hayan muerto, si no, ¿por qué llegó con nosotras? Tu no te separarías de tus hijos si corren peligro, ¿o si?"

"Si alejándolos de mí los protejo, si" Dijo Piper firmemente "Ahora, ¿quieres hacernos el favor de mirar en el libro a ver si está el demonio que atacará a la niña?"

Meredith rompió en llanto en ese momento y antes de que Piper y Paige pudieran reaccionar, Phoebe la tomó entre sus brazos y dijo "discúlpenme, volvemos enseguida" bajó con la niña rumbo a su habitación donde se encerró con llave"

"¿Se siente bien?" Dijo Piper

Paige estaba pensativa "tal ves cree que es la hija que ella vio que tenía, sabes que esa obsesión hasta le costó perder su poder"

"cierto..." suspiró Piper "bueno, busquemos en profecías, tal ves haya algo de ayuda"

"Mira, aquí hay algo sobre la leyenda de Arturo..." dijo Paige cuando el libro se abrió en esa página "Dice que Arturo volverá acompañado de las tres figuras más importantes en su vida: Merlín y Morgan Le fay "

"sabemos que Wyatt es Arturo, pero me resisto a pensar que tenemos a los otros dos con nosotros, además, acaso Morgan le Fay no era mala?"

"Esa es una mal interpretación de Hollywood, " dijo Paige "en realidad ella era buena, y sufrió bastante por su hermano"

Abajo en su habitación Phoebe mecía a Meredith para calmarla , aunque su propia ansiedad iba en aumento, aun no podía aceptar su visión, significaba demasiado , no sabía si tener fe o no, necesitaba muchas –demasiadas- explicaciones, no sabía que sentir, pero estaba segura que no alucinó, sabía que tal vez era arriesgado ir con la fuente...

Entonces se percató de que había una forma de que le explicaran si arriesgar demasiado, se puso de pie y comenzó a decir en voz alta

"Muy bien, sé que puedes oírme, tuve una visión y conozco tu secreto, he sido buena y no le he dicho a mis hermanas, sé que lo hiciste porque necesitas nuestra ayuda, pero hay cosas que no entiendo, no te juzgo y en verdad quiero ayudarte, pero no podré hacerlo mientras no sepa en verdad a que me enfrento, estoy sola, con Meredith, ambas encerradas en mi cuarto, con llave, así que te suplico que vengas, por el bien de todos, por el bien de tu hija ... ¿Vendrás, Andy?"

En segundos la figura de Andy Trudeau orbitó en su habitación


	4. El reencuentro clandestino

El reencuentro clandestino

Andy tenía el rostro totalmente desencajado cuando miró directamente a los ojos de Phoebe

"Phoebe" dijo en voz baja "¿que sucede?"

En cuanto Meredith vio a su padre orbitó a sus brazos

"Hijita" Andy la abrazó besándola parecía aliviado. Phoebe sonrió con una felicidad genuina

"¿así que esta es mi sobrina? ¿Cómo?" dijo sintiéndose mas tranquila

Andy se tornó serio, pero sabía que tenía que explicar a Phoebe la verdad

"Cuando Shax atacó... " comenzó con dificultad "Piper era quien debía morir, tenían que romper el poder de tres para que Paige pudiera reunirse con ustedes"

"Eso... es terrible"

"Si bueno, yo fui a ver si podía ayudar, necesitaba ver a Prue, decirle que ahora sabía porque se me reveló ese mundo, cuando recibí mi entrenamiento para ser whitelighter entendí que dado que ella era mi verdadero amor, ella era el camino para mi, asi que me concedieron unos minutos con ella en los que le expliqué la situación, y..."

Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lagrimas

"Y entonces Prue decidió sacrificarse por Piper"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Phoebe sin comprender

"Tu sabes como es tu hermana, se enfrentó a los Elders, les dijo que si lo que necesitaban era romper el poder de tres que la tomaran a ella, que Piper estaba casada, era feliz tenia una vida por delante, mientras que ella estaba sola y salvo ustedes, las personas que amaba estaban... de este lado" Andy se sonrojó "dijo que Piper merecía vivir, que ella era quien debía quedarse"

"Y Piper que aun no le perdona el que haya muerto" suspiró Phoebe "Pero aun así... ¿cómo?"

"Los Elders decidieron hacerlo así, y cuando por fin terminó mi entrenamiento y me inicié como whitelighter... nos dieron un regalo muy especial : enviaron a Prue de vuelta, conmigo, la consagraron suma sacerdotisa también, dijeron algo de una profecía que no logro recordar, y dijeron también que el acto de amor de Prue merecía ser recompensado y que se aproximaban tiempos difíciles, así que necesitaban que una bruja tan poderosa estuviera de nuevo en acción" una nota de orgullo combinó con el brillo en los ojos de Andy

"Bueno, eso es reconfortante , supongo"

"¿Recuerdas el día de mi muerte?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo"

"lo que no sabes es que estaba decidido, luego de vencer a Rodríguez , a proponerle matrimonio a Prue, incluso tenía un anillo de compromiso en mi bolsillo"

Phoebe ahogó un grito "Andy, eso ..."

"Lo conservé en todo momento, y cuando Prue ... llegó, decidí hablarle de mis sentimientos, tu sabes, descubrir si ella aun me amaba"

"ella nunca te dejó de amar, de hecho no logró estar con nadie mas"

"lo sé" asintió Andy mientras Meredith se abrazaba a él feliz y tranquila "Como sea, cuando nos dijeron que podíamos estar juntos y tener una vida Me arrodillé ante ella y le pedí que se casara conmigo, nos casó un Elder y nos enviaron a Seattle, con la consigna de no dejarles a ustedes saber que Prue estaba viva, en realidad... incluso perdió el apellido Halliwell, optó por usar el Bennet"

"bueno , técnicamente nostras somos Bennet"

"Lo sé, " prosiguió Andy "sin embargo ella escuchó cada rezo, cada charla, como suma sacerdotisa ella tiene la habilidad de escucharlas a ustedes, habilidad muy parecida a la de un whitelighter, supo que Piper por fin esperaba un bebé, lo supo incluso antes de saber que ella también esperaba a Meredith, sin embargo nuestra hija nació antes que el de Piper, horas antes

"Cuando Meredith nació la magia se detuvo" dijo Phoebe asombrada

"Si," asintió Andy "Y se reinstauró cuando Wyatt nació, estábamos felices y nos dimos cuenta de que algo especial pasó con nuestra pequeña"

"es muy linda" sonrió Phoebe

"Es muy parecida a su madre"Dijo el orgulloso padre

"toda una Halliwell "dijo Phoebe mientras Meredith se abrazaba a su padre y le daba besitos en su mejilla

"Meredith Penélope Trudeau"afirmó Andy "aunque queríamos que fuera Halliwell"

"Meredith Penélope?"

"así es, la nombramos así por nuestras abuelas"

"claro, y si lo tenían prohibido... ¿por qué?"

"Bueno, aparentemente hay una nueva fuente que supo de la existencia de nuestra hija y decidió atacarla antes de que alguien mas lo hiciera, la hemos protegido de todos los modos posibles, la mudamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación, nos quedábamos velándola, la dejé un día con los Elders, pero ellos nos dijeron que no debíamos tenerla arriba, la última vez, sin embargo estuvieron muy cerca " la voz de Andy denotaba angustia "mira"

Levantó el vestidito de la niña en su costado se notaba una horrible cicatriz "no he logrado curarla, y eso que ella tiene la habilidad de curarse a sí misma"

"espera, ni Wyatt ni Chris tienen ese poder" interrumpió Phoebe "incluso el Chris del futuro carece de él"

"Meredith lo tiene, tiene telekinesis, biokinesis (poder de curar) , puede orbitar y puede conjurar algunos objetos"

"guau, " dijo Phoebe asombrada "hasta donde yo he visto, Wyatt conjura objetos como Paige, orbita y crea un escudo protector, pero no tienen telekinesis directa, como Prue"

"Es que Wyatt y Paige no son hijos de Prue" sonrió Andy "te sorprenderías de lo que es Meredith, es una mezcla de Prue con la abuela Penny "

"si ese es el caso, permíteme ser la primera en compadecerte, tu vida debe ser muy difícil "

"Vale la pena" dijo Andy mirando a los ojos de Meredith , lucía tan enamorado de la pequeña como Phoebe lo recordaba de Prue "Prue y Meredith son lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a la magia" guiñó el ojo

La voz de Phoebe temblaba de emoción contenida cuando dijo "dile a Prue que la amo, que la extraño pero que estoy feliz de saber que está bien, y que no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de que Meredith esté bien"

El rostro de Andy cambió por completo "eso quisiera"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Perdí a Prue, fui a ver a una de mis encargadas, y cuando volví no estaba, no puedo sentirla, por eso me abrí a ustedes, pensé por un momento que ella vendría por la niña, enviarla con ustedes la dejó devastada, no quería separarse de ella, y no quiere que los Elders tomen represalias en Meredith, se siente una madre terrible"

"Prue no puede ser una madre terrible, no puede" dijo Phoebe un poco angustiada

"No lo es, " dijo Andy "no tienes idea de lo rápido que se adaptó a las mamilas y los pañales, por eso mismo no se puede hacer a la idea de estar lejos de su hija, y dado que le perdió todo miedo a la muerte..."

"Supones que hará algo estúpido, pero esa no es Prue"

"Phoebe piensa" Dijo Andy sin poder ocultar su angustia "estamos hablando de Prue, tu hermana, no ha cambiado un ápice y hay un demonio amenazando a sus seres queridos"

Phoebe suspiro "Debe de estar abajo, enfrentando sola al demonio antes de que llegue a nosotros, para evitar así poner en peligro a Wyatt y Chris"

"Exactamente" dijo Andy "Y no me han permitido bajar a buscarla" Acarició el cabello de Meredith que se chupaba el dedo sonriente mirando a Phoebe "Así que como comprenderás, estoy aterrado"

Phoebe tomó la mano de Andy "No las perderás, "dijo infundiéndole confianza "Nos encargaremos de localizar a quien sea que esté atacando a Meredith, y por ese medio, llegaremos a Prue antes de que sea demasiado tarde, lo prometo"

Andy la estrechó con profundo amor y una nota de desesperación "gracias, de verdad gracias"

"Hey, estás hablando de mi hermana mayor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella" sonrió Phoebe "te diré que haremos, mantente alerta y yo buscaré estar sola para que podamos trabajar en conjunto , de acuerdo?"

Andy asintió "veré si puedo localizar a Prue" se volteó hacia su hija "Meredith, debes prometerme ser buena niña, quédate con tía Phoebe, yo vendré pronto, con mami" besó a la niña que se quedó en brazos de Phoebe, sin llorar, agitando su mano

Phoebe subió al ático "Aproveché para cambiarle el pañal, disculpen"

¿Alguna idea?" Preguntó Paige

"Si, profecías"

"Encontramos algo relacionado a Arturo, pero crees que lo mismo pase con Morgan Le fay?"

Puede ser, aunque también puede que la nueva fuente esté tratando de acabar con la próxima generación, seguro de que puede acabar con la presente en el proceso"


	5. La invocación

La invocación

Una oficina muy lujosa con vista al mar, la nueva Fuente decidió seguir el ejemplo de Cole y trabajar desde arriba, tiene muy buen gusto, en su oficina se escucha música alegre, interesante información le ha sido dada.

"así que la bruja decidió romper las reglas antes de que pudiéramos quitarle a la niña... interesante concepto..."

"Al menos has demostrado tener información verdadera" dijo uno de los líderes "La cuarta hermana está viva"

"ah ah" interrumpió la Fuente "La primera Hermana" corrigió "No puedes alterar el orden de su nacimiento, ella es la primogénita, por ello fue consagrada suma sacerdotisa como en su momento fue la abuela, y por eso – aunque duela- sigue siendo la mas fuerte, lo cual representa una ventaja." Miró a su segundo de abordo

"mi señor si me permite decirlo, " interrumpió este " Conociendo a la señora Halliwell ya debe estar abajo buscándonos, no debería orden de ejecutar la primera fase?"

"Muy cierto , Dormoth" sonrió la Fuente y movió su mano

"Disculpe señor," dijo otro elemento del equipo "no quisiera ser irrespetuoso, es sólo que mi inteligencia , al no ser privilegiada como la suya, no me permite entender por que es una ventaja"

La Fuente sonrió "En su momento lo sabrás, en su momento"

En el ático las hermanas Halliwell vigilaban a los tres bebés mientras veían el libro de las sombras.

"No entiendo que podemos estar buscando" suspiró Paige

"bueno, creo que es hora de llamar a nuestros whitelighters" sugirió Phoebe

"Me parece bien, " aseguró Piper mientras cambiaba el pañal de Chris

"Leo, Chris" llamaron a una

Leo y su hijo orbitaron en segundos

"Mamá, no podrías ir a otro lado mientras haces eso?"

"Ah por favor Chris, somos familia" dijo Piper mientras arropaba al Chris bebé "Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hablar"

"Si, no tenemos idea del por qué llegó Meredith con nosotros, ni por que" Explicó Paige

"bueno, hemos confirmado que ella es la reencarnación de Morgan le Fay" comenzó Leo un poco nervioso "y necesita estar cerca de Arturo por naturaleza"

"Dinos algo nuevo" gruñó Piper

El reloj marcó las cinco

"Ay no" suspiró Piper "tengo que ir a P3 , harán la revisión de sanidad y necesito estar ahí"

"Y yo tengo cita con el dentista" dijo Paige de mala gana

en ese momento sonó el celular de Phoebe, Era hora de irse a su programa de radio

"No puedo ir"

"Phoebe, chicas, " dijo Chris conciliador "vayan, nosotros nos quedamos"

"Leo?" dijo Piper

"Está bien, si atacan orbitaremos y las buscaremos, ¿ les parece?"

"De acuerdo, vamos, volveremos enseguida ah y Paige?"

"si , Piper?"

"Pasa con Morris , por favor, investiga si el puede decirnos algo sobre Meredith"

"NO" dijeron Phoebe y Chris

"No, al menos hasta que solucionemos el problema del demonio" dijo Phoebe un poco ansiosa, "una cosa a la vez"

"temo que estás encariñándote mucho con ella Phoebe" suspiró Piper besando a Chris adulto "Pórtate bien y recuerda que sigues castigado, nada de darte dulces"

Todos rieron discretamente y luego Chris reclamó "no tengo ni un año de edad y me castigas? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?"

"una que quiere enseñarte a comer a tus horas, ahora, si desobedeces, lo sabré " Besó su mejilla y salieron.

Cuando estuvieron solos Chris adulto se sentó frente a los pequeños "Esto , no es normal, no me gusta nada, estoy asustado"

Leo puso una palma en su hombro y dijo en tono paternal "Bueno, haz lo que haces siempre que te sientes así"

Chris se volteó y le dijo con una mirada atrevida "¿Sabes que? Es una excelente idea" Y sin mas orbitó fuera del ático

"¡ESPERA!" gritó Leo, pero era inútil. Minutos después Chris orbitó de vuelta, esta vez con una mujer. La mujer era muy bonita, con su cabello negro largo y su tez pálida, unos ojos claros muy fuertes

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Dijo la mujer mirando a los niños en el ático

Chris respondió "Ya te lo dije, por favor, necesito tu ayuda"

"no, Chris , ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?" Reiteró la chica

"Meredith, no estoy para bromas" dijo Chris perdiendo la paciencia

La adulta Meredith tomó entre sus brazos a la bebé y besó su frente, miró a Chris adulto y dijo señalando a la Meredith bebé "Chris, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Así que tu eres la famosa Meredith, mucho gusto soy Leo"

"Lo sé " dijo Meredith aun seria "¿ya pueden responder mi pregunta?"

"No lo sabemos," dijo Leo "de repente apareciste en el cuarto de Paige"

"En el cuarto de Paige" repitió ella con desconcierto y se tornó a Chris adulto "¿Qué hiciste Chris Halliwell?"

"Yo no hice nada Mer, lo juro"

"No pude llegar aquí por gusto" frunció el ceño "ni siquiera sabía que existían antes de... bueno, entonces... quien?"

"Creemos que hay un demonio tras de ti" dijo Leo escudriñando a la chica

"Claro que sí, siempre lo hay" dijo ella con un ademán de impaciencia "Es solo que..." dejó a su yo bebé en el corral y comenzó a pasear por el ático , escudriñándolo paso a paso , se acercó al libro de las sombras, fue cuando Leo la detuvo "no puedes acercarte, sólo la familia puede"

Meredith le dedicó una mirada retadora "¿No puedo? Veamos" un movimiento de la punta de su dedo y el libro voló a sus brazos "Parece que sí puedo" se dispuso a ojearlo "Vaya, es tal y como dices que era" Sonrió a Chris

Había algo en Meredith que a Leo no le gustaba, le recordaba algo, a alguien , quizá, pero no lograba precisar a quien...

Meredith se detuvo en una página aparentemente contemplando con atención un hechizo determinado, su rostro cambió mostrándose dulce y triste "Mamá" dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

"Espera, " dijo Leo "¿Mamá? ¿Eso significa que eres de la familia?"

Meredith se dirigió a Chris "¿No le has dicho?"

"No" dijo Chris sonrojándose "No existía la necesidad... hasta ahora" se tornó a Leo "Meredith es mi prima"

"¿Tu prima?" Leo frunció el ceño "¿entonces si viene del futuro?"

"¿Yo? Claro" dijo Meredith adulta

Leo suspiró aliviado "¿Hija de Phoebe o Paige?" Preguntó asombrado

Chris miró a Meredith, en espera de instrucciones. Ella le guiñó el ojo y le dirigió una mirada maternal, entonces avanzó hacia Leo con el libro en la página del hechizo que había escrito su madre

"Intenta de nuevo" dijo , mostrándole el hechizo a Leo

"Prue" dijo él muy sorprendido "eso es imposible"

"no lo es" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos "Pensé que como whitelighter –por no decir Elder- lo sabrías, pero veo que lo ocultaron hasta de ti"

"Dices que vienes del futuro, Prue murió hace años" dijo él desconfiando de ella

"YO vengo del futuro" Dijo Meredith con una nota de acero en su voz "La pequeña viene del presente, es de la edad de Wyatt, en cuanto a la muerte de Prue, sé que murió por primera vez hace algunos años, pero pensé que sabías en que circunstancias fue, y lo que pasó después"

Meredith y Chris explicaron a Leo lo que Andy contó a Phoebe.

"sabía que Andy se convirtió en whitelighter, tuve que darle una clase, incluso alguna vez vi a Prue alrededor, pero son muy estrictos en separar los planos de los muertos de los whitelighters"

"Lo sé" dijo Meredith "es que mi madre recibió otro entrenamiento mientras a mi padre lo hacían whitelighter"

"Pero si tienen consigna de no dejar saber que ninguno de los dos está .. "Vivo" ¿Cómo fue que Chris y tu se conocieron?"

Meredith se sentó y Chris se sentó en el suelo, su espalda recargada en las piernas de ella "Cuando mis padres murieron por segunda vez, yo me puse a investigar, tenía trece años, y sabía que mi madre había pertenecido en un momento de su vida a las hechiceras, fui niña de la calle , tratando de sobrevivir al hambre y a los ataques demoníacos, el hambre fue lo difícil, investigué todo lo necesario sobre la familia Halliwell, quienes habían sido, donde vivían, todo lo que había pasado, y llegué a San Francisco un par de años después, sabía que no podría decir la verdad a mis tías, que no me creerían, así que simplemente pensé en llegar como una joven bruja huérfana y vivir con ellas" su voz se quebró un poco, Chris la tomó de la mano "¿Sabes que me encontré? Una mansión destruida, un Wyatt corrompido que tenía a Chris encerrado, un niño aun torturado por su hermano que se había convertido en la Fuente del mal, yo lo rescaté de eso y le dije quien era y lo que hacía ahí, hicimos frente común, tratamos de recuperar la casa, estuvimos escondiéndonos en la que había sido casa del abuelo Victor, pero cada vez mas demonios nos buscaban, y yo cada vez dejaba de ser bruja, peleaba con fiereza, soy la única híbrida con el poder de curar, eso para los demonios era ...muy atractivo , el afortunado acontecimiento de que Chris y yo fuéramos hijos de whitelighters nos dio la potestad de renunciar a nuestra parte de brujos y comenzamos a buscar la forma de volver a crear whitelighters, lo cual –por supuesto - no hizo gracia a Wyatt

"Entonces, " preguntó Leo "¿Ustedes son whitelighters?"

"Chris lo es, no mentía cuando lo envié aquí"

"¿Tu lo enviaste?" Leo estaba cada vez mas confundido

"Si, yo comencé a fungir como Elder y el era mi principal whitelighter... fueron tiempos difíciles, imagínate que no sólo permitíamos a los whitelighters casarse con brujas, se los rogábamos, necesitábamos aumentar la población, se habían extinguido" Meredith y Chris soltaron una risa amarga "el equilibrio entre bien y mal estaba mas que roto: destrozado"

"Pero los Elders no tienen ese poder"

"Es que Meredith hace mucho que no es Elder" dijo Chris muy orgulloso de ella

"¿Perdón?"

"Soy un évatar" dijo ella "Una tarde después de una batalla terrible donde Wyatt por poco nos vence los evatars me contactaron, me invitaron a participar , y yo acepté, aprendí todo lo que el manejo del tiempo implica, todo lo que te puedas imaginar, sin embargo Wyatt era imparable, y un día , lo volvió a hacer, acabó con todos los whitelighters y volvió a terminar con el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal" Los ojos de Meredith se llenaron de lágrimas " Fue cuando , habiendo estudiado todas las variantes, decidí enviar a Chris al pasado, con una misión muy clara... hasta ahora hemos cambiado unas cosas, pero no todo lo que deberíamos, no hemos restaurado el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, las cosas están cambiando paulatinamente, y ahora adicional a mis propios recuerdos se van añadiendo los de las cosas que hemos cambiado, es una sensación extraña..."

Leo estaba estupefacto, no sabía que hacer o decir, Chris abrazó a su prima mientras contemplaba a su yo bebé dormir; Meredith adulta parecía muy concentrada "espera, comienzo a recordar...a aprender a recordar quiero decir..." se puso de pie y fue de nuevo al libro... "Aquí está! " sonrió complacida "Este es el demonio por el cual estoy aquí "

Señaló una mujer como Medusa , la de la mitología griega "no ganará nunca un concurso de belleza, pero de acuerdo con lo que comienzo a recordar... mis padres se enfrentaron a ella y antes de raptarme acordaron traerme, mi mamá la enfrentó y mi papá me trajo... no la vencieron y ahora..." sus ojos se inundaron de angustia

"Y ahora tu mamá bajo a enfrentarla, las chicas bajan al inframundo también pero nunca se encuentran, " dijo Chris como recordando un sueño "Tu padre nos explica eso al final, pero es tarde, Paige y Prue mueren en el proceso, Phoebe se vuelve loca "

"Diablos" dijo Meredith furiosa "Bueno, creo que es obvio lo que procede, confío en que no hagas nada estúpido que nos cueste mas de estas" Dijo dándole un suave golpecito a Chris en la espalda

"Sabes" dijo Leo un poco molesto "no me gusta la forma en que le hablas a mi hijo"

Meredith se tornó hacia él y Leo creyó ver a la Prue que le inspiraba miedo frente a sí: magnificada "Estamos en proceso de cambiar eso, pero mientras no lo hagamos, yo he sido para Chris mas madre y padre que Piper y tu juntos, así que le hablo como quiera" Sin mas abrazó a su primo y desapareció, su voz se escuchó como murmuro en el viento "Sabes que hacer, sabes donde encontrarme"

Chris se veía aliviado y feliz , aunque consciente de la enorme responsabilidad que tenía ante sí

"No te preocupes, es ruda pero amorosa, y yo confío en ella, hasta ahora lo que hemos cambiado es bueno"

Las hermanas Halliwell volvieron a casa ignorantes de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir


	6. El nuevo equipo

El nuevo equipo

Phoebe fue quien mas rápido subió la escalera, apenas entró tomó entre sus brazos a Meredith

"¿Estás bien? Estaba muy preocupada"

"Vaya, es reconfortante ver que mis hijos ya no importan a tía Phoebe" dijo Piper con amargura

"Piper, cielo, sabes que no es cierto, no me lo tomes a mal, por favor"

"Phoebe, Paige, pueden venir un momento por favor?"

Las Hermanas bajaron a la cocina...

""Phoebe" comenzó Piper "Tienes que dejar a la niña

"¿qué?" Preguntó Phoebe

"Piper y yo pensamos que estás encariñandote demasiado, nos preocupa"

"no saben de lo que hablan"

"Bueno Phoebs, explicanos"

En eso se escuchó un ruido... subieron, pero ya era tarde... los niños no estaban..

"NO" gritó Piper furiosa

Phoebe se acercó a la mantita y tuvo una premonición...

"chicas, sé donde están y qué demonio los tiene..., y está en el libro, lo sé..."

Rápidamente las chicas encontraron el hechizo y bajaron sin siquiera deternese a hablar con Leo..

Estaban en una catacumba, los tres niños sentados en el piso, Chris llorando.

"vaya vaya, tenemos visitas, dijo una voz fría "AHORA"!

Las hermanas quedaron en una jaula , imposibilitadas para moverse...

"Perfecto" dijo Piper "ya nos tienen, dejen a los niños"

"Oh no, mi querida Piper..." dijo La voz de Barbas... "no podemos, un placer verlas de nuevo"

"¿Qué no te habíamos matado?" Dijo un molesta Paige

"mucho temo que tu no tienes la fuerza para hacerlo, Paige, nunca la tendrás..."

"basta de charla, matemoslas ya" dijo la demonio junto a él

"ah ah, estamos esperando a la otra hermana¿recuerdas?"

"¿Qué otra hermana?" Dijo Piper

"No estás en situación de decir nada , bruja" Dijo la demonio y usó un poder contra ella... en ese momento Chris lloró mas fuerte y Wyatt la quiso atacar, pero Barbas los detuvo

"no" ordenó, "no quieres atacarlas sin poder controlar a los niños..."

Meredith se veía asustada, a punto de llorar

Barbas se volvió a ella "Hola¿cómo estás¿Asustada? Que bien"

"DEJALA" gritó Phoebe

Barbas se acercó a las hermanas "Así que no quieres que le pase nada, interesante" Pasó su mano frente a ella "Vaya, al grado de que tu mayor miedo es que algo le pase a ella... genial idea"

"Y por eso dijimos que no debías encariñarte con ella" Dijo Paige

Barbas movió la mano y Meredith comenzó a llorar como si la torturaran

Phoebe comenzó a llorar junto con Wyatt y Chris, Piper y Paige lucían furiosas

De repente el demonio del miedo salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared , mientras una voz decía llena de ira

"TE vuelves a acercar a mi hija y te repartiré entre los once planos de existencia"

Piper se congeló en ese momento, lo mismo que Paige, Phoebe en cambio suspiró aliviada y emocionada

"PRUE!" Dijeron las tres al unísono

"Vaya, vaya, Prue, nos volvemos a ver , te estaba esperando"

"nos volvemos a ver, no has cambiado mucho, ni siquiera tu acto" fue la lacónica respuesta de Prue

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Barbas "La maternidad te sienta bien, debo aclarar, y cómo ya llegaste... me voy" dijo y se desvaneció

Piper no lograba comprender que pasaba, mucho menos Paige, Phoebe en cambio se sentía segura, a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo temía perder a su hermana otra vez.

La mujer demonio tomó a Meredith entre sus brazos y le puso un átame en el pecho a la altura del plexo solar Phoebe soltó un grito de terror Paige por instinto quiso llamar el átame, pero lo que logró fue una descarga eléctrica

"NO Paige" dijo Prue "Es muy peligroso, no lo intentes"

"Parece que tienes que elegir entre tus hermanas y tu hija, bruja" sonrió la demonio

Prue se veía asustada, pero cuando habló lo hizo con mucha dulzura

"Meredith, sé que te dejé en una casa extraña, pero créeme, te estaba protegiendo, mami no quiere que te pase nada malo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te amo, nunca, jamás podría sentir algo distinto¿puedes perdonarme?" Dicho eso abrió los brazos

Sin que la demonio pudiera evitarlo, Meredith orbitó a los brazos de Prue. En cuanto Prue abrazó a su hija movió un dedo y la demonio se encajó el átame . La mayor de las Halliwell suspiró aliviada en el preciso instante que dos orbitas se dibujaron frente a ellas revelando las figuras de Leo y Andy

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Andy mientras corrió a Abrazar a su familia"

"Por ahora, pero hay que sacarlas de la jaula, mientras mas pronto nos vayamos, mejor" Dijo Prue para luego tornarse a su hija "una, dos tres, "

Madre e hija estiraron la mano y los cristales que componían la jaula que aprisionaba al poder de tres volaron por los aires con fuerza tal que se estrellaron convirtiéndose en un polvo finísimo.

Andy tomó a Prue y mientras Leo tomaba a los niños y Paige orbitó a las hermanas a la casa.

Donde la batalla comenzó

"¿Qué CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?" Vociferó Piper "MI HERMANA MURIÓ "

"Piper" dijo Prue en tono conciliador

"NO PRUDENCE" Piper ni siquiera le permitió hablar "NO PUEDES VENIR A DECIRME QUE TU MUERTE FUE UN FRAUDE NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A PRESENTARTE AQUÍ Y DECIR QUE TIENES UNA HIJA"

"Piper, cariño" Phoebe quiso interrumpir

"NO Phoebe; NO ES JUSTO! " Piper insistia "NUNCA QUISE SER LA HERMANA MAYOR; NO SE COMO ; NUNCA QUISE LIDIAR CON Paige Y RESULTA QUE LO HICE CUANDO ELLA ESTABA FELIZ DE LA VIDA LEJOS DE CASA?"

"Lidiar con Paige?" Preguntó ésta indignada "Que tuviste que lidiar conmigo que te costó tanto trabajo Piper?"

"En primer lugar" dijo Prue "No es tan fácil como crees"

"NO tienes derecho de decir nada , eres un fraude" y sin pensarlo levantó sus manos y las abrió en dirección a Prue, decidida a volarla en pedacitos

Meredith en ese momento orbitó a su madre para protegerla y Prue se proyectó astralmente para darle una bofetada a su hermana Paige entonces orbitó para empujar a Prue y Phoebe tuvo que levitar para evitar que la tiraran en el violento proceso.

Se produjo un temblor que asustó a todos... después silencio. Un tenso y horrible silencio que parecía ahogar a todos ahí, ni siquiera los bebés se atrevían a llorar , aunque los tres se veían a punto de.

Andy, como siempre el protector de Prue, el único capaz de entenderla, capaz de ver su vulnerabilidad fue a abrazarla y la orbitó junto con Meredith fuera de la mansión. Una vez en su casa Prue rompió en llanto abrazando a Andy y a Meredith

"Está bien cariño , estamos en casa, con nuestra hija"

Piper dejó la mansión minutos después sin hablarle a nadie. Wyatt empezó a llorar seguido de Chris Leo orbitó con todo y niños fuera de ahí.

"Así que esa es Prue" Dijo Paige con un matiz de amargura en la voz "ten cuidado con lo que deseas, puede volverse realidad"

Phoebe solo se le quedó viendo "Es peor Paige, mucho peor"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó Paige confundida

"Ya hemos vivido algo asi, estamos en grave peligro"

"¿Por qué nuestra hermana mayor está viva?"

"no, porque no somos las hechiceras"

"Seguimos siendo el poder de tres , mas uno, no?"

"no gracias a ustedes" Dijo Phoebe con profundo dolor

"Si claro, culpen a Paige, al cabo que Piper no quiso lidiar conmigo"

"Cielo, no es eso lo que quiero decir"

"¿Entonces?" Paige comenzaba a perder la paciencia, estaba herida, pero le preocupaba la angustia en la cara de Phoebe

"Intenta orbitar" dijo esta aterrada

Paige obedecio y no tuvo éxito

"no puedo" dijo asustada

"Usamos nuestros poderes contra nosotras, para dañarnos, destruimos el nexo de hermanas, los perdimos... y no sé si podamos recuperarlos esta vez"


	7. Una ayuda adelantada

Una ayuda adelantada.

Gente entrando y saliendo era ya bastante común en el departamento de policía de San Francisco, y el teniente Darryl Morris se encontraba enfrascado en un caso particularmente difícil cuando dos personas que entraban captaron su atención

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, él alto de tez apiñonada cabello castaño aunque con una mancha de canas en la frente, ella era hermosa, su cabello largo y negro sus ojos grises que demostraban mucha fuerza interior, le resultaba familiar, aunque no podía decir por qué.

"¿Teniente Morris? " Preguntó él "Teniente George Jackson, F.B. I." Mostró su placa "¿puede acompañarnos?"

Con profundo desconcierto Morris guió a la pareja hasta un privado, ella se veía intrigada, como si deseara ver a alguien ahí

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" Preguntó Darryl con cortesía, pero muy serio

"Bueno, tenemos que hablar con usted de dos asesinatos, ocurridos ya hace algunos años"

"Todos mis casos están a disposición de ustedes¿de que se trata?"

LA mujer habló " De los asesinatos de su compañero Andrew Trudeau y Prudence Halliwell"

El color abandonó el rostro de Morris , ambos eran recuerdos dolorosos e involucraban lo que el llamaba "sus expedientes x ". Con la mayor cordura y serenidad posible dijo lacónicamente

"Esos casos están cerrados"

"No por mucho, es necesario reabrirlos" dijo ella

"Mire, no sé que pretenda con eso, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer , las hermanas de la señorita Halliwell están aun devastadas por la muerte de Prue y Andy murió en el cumplimiento de su deber señorita..." Miró a la chica y sintió como su mirada lo penetraba, como si estuviera evaluándolo, finalmente dijo en un murmullo

"Trudeau, Meredith Trudeau"

Morris la miró desconcertado "¿Trudeau¿Pariente de Andy?"

"demasiado cercano... ahora bien¿qué sabes en verdad de las hermanas Halliwell?"

Morris dudó "no sé de que habla. Señorita Trudeau"

"De la magia" dijo Meredith sin rodeos

"Penny!" dijo Jackson

"¿Penny? Creí que dijo que su nombre era Meredith"

"Meredith Penélope Trudeau, no es delito tener dos nombres, o sí?"

"no" asintió Morris "Por supuesto que no"

"mira , Darryl" Dijo Meredith "Seré honesta contigo, sé que sabes que las hermanas Halliwell son brujas, sólo quisiera saber cómo te sientes de saberlo, y si tienes algún resentimiento contra Andy o contra ellas por la muerte de tu compañero"

Había una fuerza terrible en la mirada de la mujer que Darryl no pudo resistir, sus instintos le dijeron que fuera honesto con ella"Andy descubrió que las hermanas Halliwell Eran brujas y que nos ayudaron a salvar muchas vidas, él amaba a Prue, se conocieron desde niños, El murió protegiéndolas de un ataque, y algo muy similar pasó con la muerte de Prue, dos años después

El rostro de Meredith se suavizó un poco "¿Cómo era Andy?"

"Andy era un gran policía, comprometido, entregado, honorable, y era un amigo también, lo mismo que Prue, hubieran hecho una gran pareja si tan sólo hubieran tenido el tiempo"

La voz de Morris se quebró y Meredith dejó escapar una lágrima "¿Lo extrañas?"

"Por supuesto que lo extraño, no he tenido compañero desde entonces, nadie se adapta conmigo"

"¿Y como amigo?"

"También, a veces cuando estoy en la noche trabajando turnos extra, me parece verlo por aquí, ayudando y después desaparece"

"Buena señal" sonrió ella

"Teniente¿nos disculpa un momento?" Dijo Jackson y jaló a la chica

"Penny, no creo que esté listo para lo que piensas hacer"

"George , ya lo hemos discutido¿recuerdas? Y tú mismo acordaste que era lo correcto"

"si, pero creo que aun no es tiempo"

"Mira, por los recuerdos que tengo ahora... las cosas lejos de mejorar empeoraran si no actuamos rápido"

"Necia, decidida... eres realmente Penny"

"Sólo porque fuiste el whitelighter de mi bisabuela te dejo salir con eso, y decirme Penny, pero recuerda, no soy ella" le dio una palmadita en el pecho y se dirigió a Morris

"Inspector Morris, seré honesta con usted, hay una razón por la cual estoy aquí, la familia Halliwell está en grave peligro, y necesitarán toda su ayuda, lo que le pido... tal ves sea demasiado, pero es nuestra única esperanza para que las cosas funcionen"

"¿quién es usted?" Dijo Morris cada vez mas alterado

"Soy buena, no tiene que temer"

"¿Si? Pruébelo"

Meredith suspiró y dijo "¿alguna vez ha visto los poderes de Leo Wyatt?"

"Si"

En ese momento Meredith orbitó en su mismo lugar y cuando regreso se sentó

"vaya, hace años que no hago eso, me marea"

"¿eres una de ellos?" Preguntó Morris

"Algo así, y Jackson también"

"¿Qué quieren de mi?"

"Bueno... necesito que aprenda bien este expediente" Dicho eso Jackson conjuró un sobre con un gran expediente que leía "Antonio Rodríguez"

"¿Rodríguez?" Morris frunció el ceño "El es ..."

"El asesino de Andy, lo sé, pero lo aprenderás pronto"

"un momento, creí que las hermanas Halliwell se habían encargado de él"

"Lo hicieron " dijo Jackson "pero nosotros lo traeremos de vuelta"

"Que¿Para que? Eso no ayudará a las hermanas, al contrario"

"No es tan simple"

"despreocúpate, volverá sin poderes demoníacos, y tu podrás arrestarlo y sentenciarlo a muerte si quieres, no es mas que un pretexto"

"Pretexto... ¿para que?"

Meredith tomó las manos de Morris y dijo con una voz muy dulce "te contaré un cuento que comienza con "Andy y Prue están vivos, y pronto vendrán a casa"

"¿qué clase de broma es esta?" Morris se puso de pie muy alterado "yo ví sus cuerpos"

"Bueno, si, pero verás... Andy , Andy es ahora un miembro del equipo de Leo, se dedica a proteger brujas, y a Prue, la enviaron de vuelta hace algunos años, casi uno después de su muerte para ser exacta. Ella no debía morir, pero el poder de tres necesitaba constituirse con Paige, es una historia complicada, pero Andy y Prue están bien, y en su momento los verás, sólo, necesitamos crear esta historia de que entraron al programa de protección de testigos para que puedan volver a casa. Ya libres de lo de sus "muertes"

"Quiero verlos" dijo Morris

"Los verás, en su momento, sólo quiero que no te tome desprevenido" Meredith le tomó la mano "estará todo bien, y quizá hasta te condecoren por esto. Mas importante aun, recuperarás a tu amigo

"ellos... están juntos?" Preguntó Morris

Meredith sonrió "Juntos , casados y muy felices, tienen una hija"

En eso escuchó que le llamaban... "debemos irnos , hasta pronto, Morris, gracias por tu ayuda"

Y sin mas salieron de ahí para orbitar en cuanto se perdieron de vista


	8. Meredith comienza a explicar

Meredith orbitó al salón de juntas de los whitelighters donde se encontró con Chris

"Estamos perdidos" fue el informe que este le rindió , mirándola asustado

"¿De que hablas?" Meredith frunció el entrecejo

"nos bajaron, tu madre apareció, mi madre la vio, se enloquecieron , usaron los poderes para atacarse entre si, no hay mas hechiceras, estamos perdidos"

Para sorpresa de Chris, su prima no parecía ni sorprendida, ni asustada, mas bien parecía esperar esa reacción

"Vengo de ver a Morris, se expresa muy bien de mi papá " dijo con orgullo

Chris perdió la paciencia

"Meredith Penelope Halliwell!"

"Trudeau" corrigió ella

"Lo que sea, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila mientras el poder de tres está destruido? Nuestra familia está indefensa"

"Y que esperabas?" Dijo Meredith como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo "Tu madre seguro piensa que la mía es un fraude, que huyó de casa, que la abandonó etc etc, y la mía está probablemente llorando en los brazos de mi padre sintiéndose miserable porque ya perdió el respeto y el cariño de sus hermanas se siente sola y blah blah blah"

Chris miró a su prima con extrañeza, como si de repente ella se hubiese vuelto un demonio

"Entonces es cierto... los avatares son malos" dijo entre decepcionado y preocupado

"No, no soy ni buena , ni mala, simplemente veo las cosas mas allá de lo que tu las ves" Suspiró esta y se acercó abrazándolo como una hermana mayor, como una madre "¿no lo ves , primo? Ellas se aman y sus ideales fueron violentados, por un lado el sueño de mi mamá de ser recibida de vuelta en casa con honores, de poder compartir su felicidad con sus hermanas fue desmoronado, y por el otro tu mamá piensa que todo su sufrimiento por la muerte de su hermana mayor es innecesario, es obvio que les duela, son humanas, pero por otro lado, si saben que mi madre está aquí, ya no pueden ser el poder de tres, porque son cuatro hermanas, el poder de tres tenía que ser destruido para crear el nuevo poder"

Los ojos de Chris buscaron en los de Meredith la confirmación de que todo estaría bien , No tardaron mucho en encontrarla

"No porque no actúe dominada por el sentimiento significa que no los tengo"

"Lo se, es sólo que nunca había visto a mi madre tan alterada" suspiró Chris

"está bien, me haré cargo de ella" dijo ella complaciente

"¿Tu? ¿No deberías ir tu con tu mamá?"

"no, " dijo Meredith con una sonrisa "Mi labor es con Piper, Prue está bien , está protegida, tu... tu ve con las hermanas menores, si?"

Paige se hallaba sentada con un péndulo girando alrededor del mapa de la ciudad... Phoebe se paseaba desesperada por el solarium.

"Paige entiéndelo, no va a funcionar"

"Un poco de fe, ¿quieres? "

"no somos brujas , no puedes esperar que funcione"

"No seré bruja, pero aun soy whitelighter"

"¿Y de que te sirve? No puedes encontrar ni a "

Chris orbitó

"¿Que hacen aquí?"

"discutir" dijo Paige molesta

"No es seguro, vengan" Las jaló con cierta violencia tomando el libro

Como Meredith predijo, Prue yacía en el regazo de Andy que la confortaba en silencio, mientras la bebé Meredith dormía en el centro de la cama, Andy cerró los ojos , preocupado por lo que ocurría

Mientras tanto Piper estaba sentada en un mausoleo mirando hacia arriba con furia. Las letras "Prudence Halliwell" parecían insultarla o burlarse de ella, le dolía pensar en todo lo que había pasado por la muerte de Prue, recordaba sus emociones al saber de la existencia de Paige, su dolor al ver el cadáver de su hermana, como luchó y luchó por recuperarla, y como aun, en las noches, le parecía escuchar sus pasos por la casa.

Wyatt orbitó a su padre y su hermano hacia donde sintió a su madre

"que veré si abro esta tumba?" Preguntó Piper a Leo temblando de furia contenida

"no lo sé , " confesó este "pero no te esmeres en averiguar"

"¿lo sabías?"

Leo guardó silencio

"¿LO SABIAS? ¿Y NO ME DIJISTE?"

"Piper por favor, era un rumor, no era algo que pudiera confirmar, dado mi parentesco con ustedes... no me lo permitieron"

"Esto es una broma..."

Wyatt estiró los brazos hacia su madre, mientras Chris lloraba

"Aun tienes familia, tus hijos, tus hermanas, yo"

"Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo..."

"Tienes una sobrina.."

"ESA NIÑA NO ES MI SOBRINA!" gritó furiosa

"Ay Por favor!" Dijo una tercera voz

Meredith orbitó al mismo mausoleo.. "Que recuerdos..." la voz se le quebró un instante y se tornó a Piper " Deja de actuar como una víctima , no te va"

"Otra whitelighter?" Dijo Piper moviendo sus manos para volarla.

Meredith simplemente rio "No tienes poderes, ¿recuerdas? Los perdiste cuando los usaste contra Prue"

Su tía lo volvió a intentar Y falló

"Ah si, " dijo Meredith acercándose "Olvidé decirte, no soy whitelighter, soy avatar, no te haré daño, y aunque no quieras soy tu sobrina" con eso movió su mano y Piper se deslizo acercándose a ella "

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo ella resistiéndose en vano

"Me vas a acompañar a un pequeño viaje" Dijo Meredith abrazándola "Descuida, Leo, está a salvo conmigo, ve con Chris a defender el fuerte"

Dicho lo cual se desvaneció con Piper como solía hacerlo Cole

Piper abrió los ojos y sólo percibió cierta neblina, y se vio a si misma desmayada, junto a Prue

"Prue?" dijo sin comprender, ella no recordaba nada

"shh, calla y observa, " dijo Meredith

Prue se levantó mientras se escucharon unos pasos. La figura de Andy apareció

"Prue" dijo con emoción contenida

"¿Andy?" Dijo ella confundida y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo

Otro amigo de Prue entró en escena, el ángel de la muerte que se mantuvo en silencio

"¿Qué hace el aquí? Dijo ella en silencio, y de repente entendió "Piper, Viene por Piper"

Andy asintió

"No, " dijo ella moviendo la cabeza "NO.. Leo y Phoebe están negociando, reiniciarán el día"

"Prue, cariño, escúchame" Andy la giró para mirarla a los ojos "El día ya reinició, por eso estás aquí, no llegarán a tiempo, Piper se quedará y tu debes hacerte cargo del coven Halliwell, vendrá un nuevo miembro... aunque ni siquiera los Elders lo sabían"

"Es broma" dijo ella consternada, su primer instinto fue soltarse de Andy y correr a proteger a Piper,

"Prue, entiende" dijo el ángel de la muerte " Ya sabes que no soy malo, y que no debes impedir mi camino.."

"Pero Piper necesita vivir... ¿no lo entienden? Está recién casada, fuimos al futuro, tendrá un hermosa hija.."

"El futuro puede cambiar, Prue, y ustedes han tomado decisiones que cambian eso, " dijo Andy "Es necesario este paso, debes ser fuerte..."

Dos Elders aparecieron detrás del Angel de la muerte, seguidos de Patty y Penny

Prue miró a Piper con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó con todo su afecto y besó su frente "te amo" dijo en un murmullo

"Bien, tómame" dijo ella al ángel de la muerte

Este la miró desconcertado "No entiendes.. Prue"

"Entiendo perfectamente, necesitan una Halliwell, no tiene que ser mi hermana, puedo ser yo"

"Prue" Dijo Andy

Pero ella no escuchó se acerco al Angel de la muerte , tomó su mano y miró a los Elders desafiante

"NO ES JUSTO" dijo ella enojada "¿Acaban de permitirle casarse con un whitelighter, solo para dejarla morir? NO" sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza y determinación tal que incluso los Elders se sintieron intimidades

"Prue, por favor" Dijo uno de ellos

"NO, ¿no lo entienden? Ella tiene amor en su vida, un club, balance, un futuro prometedor, un poder letal, Phoebe es fuerte, acaba de graduarse y es decidida, son niñas grandes , no me necesitan, mientras que ..." se interrumpió temblando de emoción, miró a Penny, a Patty y a Andy "sin contarlas a ellas o a mi padre todas las personas que amo están aquí. "

Andy corrió a abrazarla, y Los Elders suspiraron

"Está bien, pero debes entender que no hay retorno"

Lo sé, dijo ella acercándose al ángel de la muerte que fungió como portal para Prue se reuniera a su madre y su abuela

Piper ahogó un grito mientras se vio a sí misma desvanecerse, se tornó a Meredith

"Entonces ella se..."

"¿Sacrificó por ti? Por supuesto, ella es tu hermana mayor, juró protegerte con su vida y lo hizo, claro que tu en tu infinito dramatismo egoísta tomas su muerte como una afrenta.."

"Yo..." Piper no encontraba palabras

"Aun piensas que tu hermana es un fraude? ¿Qué no debería tener una segunda oportunidad? ¿Qué no tenia derecho a ser feliz?"

Ante la retadora voz de Meredith Piper bajó la mirada y movió la cabeza

"Es en verdad feliz sin nosotras? " dijo con miedo "¿Ya nos olvidó?"

"Ven, te mostraré la vida de Prue en estos años" dicho eso le extendió la mano.


	9. Meredith y Piper voyeurs

Meredih y Piper aparecieron en un departamento, una tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba la habitación Andy dormia placidamente en la cama mientras Prue miraba por la ventana, lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Andy despertó buscando el calor de Prue en su cama , la miró y suspiró

-Amor - dijo Andy - ¿sucede algo?

Prue asintió

-es Phoebe , Está muy indecisa por Cole... le propuso matrimonio

Piper frunció el ceño

-¿Como sabe?

Meredith sonrió

- está mas conectada a ustedes que si hubiese en verdad muerto- y con eso la llevó a otro día, Andy orbitó al comedor

-Lamento llegar tarde, tuve un severo problema con una de mis encargadas en Inglaterra, pero todo se arregló gracias a los leprechaums

-Que bien cielo, - suspiró Prue  
-¿Te volvieron a atacar?  
Ella negó  
- No , para nada cielo, simplemente que Paige sigue teniendo problemas para adaptarse, me llama la atención como se dirige a mi como si fuese su mejor amiga... eso está mal, yo no puedo aconsejarla, y ella debe hablar con Piper

Piper estaba boquiabierta, Meredith le sonrió y le dijo  
-Creí que era obvio, tu eres la mala y Phoebe toma tu lado, ella se inspiró mucho en mamá y en el cariño que Phoebe y tu sienten por ella, pero no creas que te olvidó.

Aparecieron en una nueva escena en una cafetería

-Buscamos al demonio y parece ser que fue un éxito pero aun debemos... ¿que tienes amor? te sigues sintiendo mal?

Prue negó - sólo un poco triste, Piper no puede tener hijos, me lo contó todo, parece que no confía en Phoebe ni en Paige, la verdad es que hoy por poco corrí a su lado

-Prue, sabes que no debemos hacerlo

-No lo hice- suspiró Prue - pero quise hacerlo

Orbitaron a una escena donde Prue entró feliz  
-genial, mi favorita- dijo Meredith y conjuró unas palomitas  
- Andy! - Prue llegó a su casa feliz -PIPER ESTA EMBARAZADA! me acaba de decir eso, creo que me llevó flores pero.. SERE TIA!

-No sólo tía señora Trudeau- sonrió And y levantó un sobre - serás madre

No...- Prue negó en shock .- yo no puedo... quiero decir, tu ... y yo, nosotros

-Esperamos un bebé preciosa, me lo dijeron los elders y lo acabo de comprobar

Piper ahogó un grito

-Así que tu eres de—

-La edad de Wyatt, si, doce horas mayor para ser exacta- Con eso se aparecieron en otro viaje a través del tiempo

Prue se hallaba en el supermercado , su vientre mostraba un avanzado embarazo, ella sonreía camino al estacionamiento, estaba nublado, pero no hacía frío, se disponía a subir a su auto cuando la atraparon unos seres demoníacos. Lucho hasta que Andy la orbitó a una cueva con una matrona, la lucha le adelantó el parto y cuando escucho el primer llanto de su pequeña la magia se detuvo.

-Como verás, mamá nunca las abandonó- Dijo Meredith triunfante


End file.
